aktrist and aktor
by Dinda Dwi Julia
Summary: Sebenernya gue gak menikmati apa yang gue lakukan sekarang. Karena gue hanya gadis puber pada biasanya gadis biasa. Gue pengen bebas, tanpa mematuhi kata nenek / Gue benar-benar menyayangi lo berdua, terimaksih sudah menjadi teman gue tanpa memandang gue itu siapa. Gue berharap kita tetap menjadi teman selamanya ya. / mau gak mau jadi boneka nenek lagi. / Warning inside


**Naruto : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

** Aktrist and Aktor : Dinda Dwi Julia **

Warning : AU, Maybe OOC, kalimat enggak baku, pakai bahasa gaul. Sakura POV's SasuxSaku! AU And—

Don't like don't read, okay!

One, two, three, **GO**!

"Oh _god_! Udah jam segini. Bisa telat nih gue, ck!" Umpat gue sambil berlari kencang.

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya, mau ngapain gue lari-larian gak jelas kayak gini, kan? Well, gue mau ketemu dua sohib gue yang gue ehem**sayang**ehem. Dua _sohib_gue itu Yamanaka Ino, dan Hinata Hyuuga. Yang satu cerewet minta ampun, sedangkan yang satu pendiam banget. Mereka hanya gadis puber seperti biasanya gadis biasa, mereka pernah jatuh cinta, dan mereka pernah sakit hati, dan juga dengan bebas mengeluarkan uneg-uneg mereka dengan orang terdekatnya tanpa malu. Sedangkan gue seorang Aktris bernama Sakura Haruno, yang berpura-pura menjadi gadis biasa dengan nama samaran Gonnac Maegawa.

Kalau di sekolah, gue kayak kutu buku banget, deh. Rambut di kepang dua, pakai kacamata, roknya panjang, poni nutupin matague, kalau jalan nunduk terus. Berbeda banget kalau gue di media, gue tampil _simple_ tapi tetap _kece_ gitu. Bisa di bilang gue itu artis ter_simple_ namun ter_kece_ juga. Gue gak pernah tuh pakai baju _glamour dan _pakai pernak-pernik berlebihan_._ Jika pun gue di undang di pesta dansa yang _glamour_ banget, gue hanya memakai gaun yang pas sama umurgue yang berusia tujuhbelas tahun.

Makanya itu kalau di sekolah, gue suka di _bully_. Kadang gue sendiri suka tertawa _ngakak_. Kenapa tertawa _ngakak_? Ayolah, mereka yang bully gue tuh merupakan _fans_ Sakura Haruno. Otomatis dia fansgue kan? Gue jamin mereka gak bakal berani lagi ngelihatgue ataupun nampakin hidung mereka ke gue, kalau mereka tahu kalau mereka _bully_ merupakan idola mereka sendiri.

Tapi gue gak benci sih sama mereka. Walaupun mereka nge_bully_gue kejam banget, tapi berkat bantuan mereka, gak ada yang percaya gue seorang Sakura Haruno. Jadi ya, kalau gak ada _bully_-an dari mereka, mungkin sekarang gue udah ketahuan kalau gue itu Sakura. Berkat mereka juga, gue ngerasa kayak gadis biasa yang suka di bully sama temen sekolahnya. Hal itulah yang semakin membuat gue semangat dalam penyamaran. Karena gue pengen jadi gadis biasa aja, gak mau jadi gadis _glamour_.

**Sekali lagi terimakasih** **karena sudah mengajarkangue rasanya menjadi gadis biasa aja yang suka di bully orang yang seperti banyak dari lubuk hatigue yang terdalam.**

* * *

"Ya maaf, No! Gue juga mau ketemu kalian, tapi waktunya sempit banget. Ngertiin gue dikit dong, Noo." Oke _fine_, gara-gara gue telat tigapuluh menit. Ino Yamanaka, _sohib_ pirang gue, marah sama gue. Diem-in gue selama tigapuluh menit juga. Arghhh.

"Ahahaha lu pikir minta maaf segampang mengembalikan tigapuluh menit yang lalu? Lagian lu udah berkali-kali kayak gini. Gue marah kayak gini, salah enggak?!" Delik Ino. Jleb, sumpah nusuk banget. Okay, gue sering telat dateng kalau mau ketemuan. Ya tapi kan, bukan kemauangue juga kan.

"Ya tapi kan, bukan kemauan gue jugaarghhh."

"Udah jangan terlalu di pikirkan omongannya Ino. Ino cuman terlalu kangen sama kamu, makannya kayak gitu. Kan udah lama kita gak ketemuan, karena liburan. Jadi dia kangen sama kamu, nacc~" Goda gadis berambut indigo, Hinata Hyuuga. Dia juga _sohib _gue.

"Ceritanya, kangen nih sama gue? Aihhh~ _Jimayuu_ hahaha" Goda gue sambil menyenggol-nyenggol tangannya. Sedangkan dia hanya tersipu malu sambil bilang 'berisik lu pada, hah!'.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya menggoda si pirang, tiba-tiba pelayan datang menemui kami. Sepontan kami mengalihkan tatapan kepada pelayan dengan tatapan 'Ada apa ya?'

"Maaf, saya menggangu kesenangan anda. Tapi, bisakah saya membantu dengan memesan apa? Saya daritadi melihat anda semua, tapi anda semua daritadi belum memesan apapun. Jadi saya berpikir, mungkin pelayan di sini terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak memperhatikan anda semua. Dan memaafkan kelalaian kami." Ujar pelayan sopan, sambil membungkukan badan meminta maaf kepada kami.

Jujur gue kaget, mereka berdua daritadi gak mesan apa-apa? Gue aja laper banget, apalagi tadi lari-larian. Udah laper sekarang haus banget lagi. Jadi pengen memesan sesuatu yang enak. Hmmm.

"Ah, kami memakluminya kok. Oh ya, kalian mau mesan apa? Biar gue aja yang bayarin, sebagai permintaan maaf gue karena telat tadi hehehe." Ujargue tanpa melihat menu. Gue di sini langganan sih. Tempatnya nyaman, gak mahal tapi enak gitu. Jadi ya, gitu hehe. Jadi udah hafal sama menunya. Dan lagian juga, ada menu kesukaan gue di sini. Jadi ya, gak bisa _move on_ sama menu itu. Hehehe.

"Gue! Gue! Gue! Gue mau mesan menu baru di siniii. Katanya enak bangettt. Boleh gak? Hehe." Ujarnya semangat. Saking semangat dia angkat tinggi-tinggi tangan kanannya. Dasar kekanak-kanakan.

"Tapi gue minta ya? Nanti badanlu tambah lebar lho nanti, no. Hahaha." Ujargue jenaka sambil menunjuk lipatan-lipatan badannya yang semakin menjadi.

"Biariinnn. Gue lelah dengan semua diet yang gue jalaninn. Sekarang gue mau makan sepuasnyaaaa. Yuhuu~" Kerling Ino. Dasar plin-plan. Kemaren aja bilang gini: 'Mulai besok, gue bakal diet sepuasnya! Hahahaha sekarang, gue mau makan sepuas-puasnya, nacc!' di telepon.

"Ahahaha okay. Hinata mau mesan apa? Gapapa kok mahal. Asal buat Ino yang murah aja, hahaha." Katague jenaka sambil menyerahkan menu ke Hinata.

"Iiih, jahatt!" Delik Ino. Pipinya dia kembungkan dan bibirnya mengerucut, tanda dia mendumel tidak terima apa yang gue katakan.

"Aku mau pesan seperti biasanya aja, Gonacc. Hehehe." Ujarnya sambil menolak halus menu yang gue kasih. Sepertinya dia sama kayak gue. Belum bisa _move on_ sama menu yang dia sukai di sini, haha.

"Yakin nih?" Ujargue meyakinkan Hinata. Takut aja gitu, Hinata ternyata pengen sesuatu, tapi gak bisa di keluarkan begitu saja seperti Ino. Dia kan pendiem, udah gitu pemalu. Jadi, ya gitu. Jadi serba salah gitu.

"Iya kok, hehehe." Ujarnya meyakinkan sambil menganggukan kepala berambut indigonya itu.

"Okay, kalau saya mau pesan seperti biasanya aja."Ucapgue kepada pelayan itu.

_Well_, seperti itulah persahabatan gue dengan Ino dan Hinata. Seperti gadis umumnya: bertengkar, mengobrol gak jelas, saling bertukar pikiran, membicarakan cowok ganteng, nonton film bareng di rumah pakai CD bajakan, kadang juga nonton bareng di bioskop kalo guenya gak sibuk, musuhan, baikan, menginap di rumah Ino atau gak Hinata atau juga bisa juga di rumah gue bareng-bareng terus malamnya nonton film Horror setelah nonton film bareng, gue pun dengan Hinata dan Ino menceritakan cerita horror.

Mereka juga tahu bahwa gue merupakan seorang aktris yang sedang _naik daun_. Tapi mereka berjanji buat tutup mulut tanpa imbalan apapun, dan sebagai janjinya mereka memintague menjadi teman mereka tanpa memandang materi, ataupun hal lainnya. Gue pun menyanggupinya.

Mereka bener-benar teman yang baik. Jadi gak buruk juga mereka menjadi teman gue. Bahkan sekarang merangkap jadi sohibgue. Jika gue lagi lelah dengan kehidupan yang gue geluti ini, mereka menghibur gue dengan cara gadis pada umumnya gadis biasa. Gue sungguh berterima kasih mereka mau jadi teman gue, tempat gue berkeluh kesah selama ini, mereka benar-benar mengajari gue, **ketulusan seorang teman. **

**Gue benar-benar menyayangi lo berdua, terimakasih sudah menjadi teman gue tanpa memandang gue itu siapa. Gue berharap kita tetap menjadi teman selamanya ya.**

* * *

Secara tiba-tiba saat gue lagi asyik-asyiknya bercanda ria bersama ke dua sohibgue. Tiba-tiba Handphone Android Young gue berdering lagu _**Musim Panas So Good**_, sepontan gue kaget. Secara relflek gue mencari _Hape_gue di tas mungil berwarna merah itu. Setelah gue ketemu, gue ngelihat ternyata Tenten _calling_ gue. Sepontan gue jawab, tanpa lupa mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu.

Dan setelah gue putuskan teleponnya setelah mengucapkan salam. Gue dengan berwajah bersalah meminta maaf kepada mereka, bahwa gue harus ke tempat nenekgue, Tsunade senju. Nenek bawel yang membawa gue ke dunia penuh sandiwara. Gue bisa lihat mereka seperti terpaksa melihat kepergian gue ke tempat nenek. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, emang hidup gue sudah di rencanakan seperti ini. Harus mematuhi apa yang di perintahkan nenek Tsunade.

Sebenernya gue gak menikmati apa yang gue lakukan sekarang. Karena gue hanya gadis puber pada biasanya gadis biasa. Gue pengen bebas, tanpa mematuhi kata nenek. Tapi, mungkin ini udah jadi takdir gue, dan mau gak mau, suka tidak suka, gua harus menjalankan kehidupan membosankan seperti ini. Dan hanya memandang iri seperti biasanya kepada Ino dan Hinata yang bisa bebas mengepresikan emosi mereka tanpa takut ada media massa yang melihatnya. Iri, iri sekali. Gue ingin menjadi seperti mereka. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Udah takdir, mau gimana lagi, kan?

* * *

Setelah melepaskan penyamaran gue dan menanyakan keberadaan nenek di mana kepada seketaris nenek yang bernama Dan, gue pun menuju ruangan nenek. Ternyata nenek di sana. Katanya Dan, nenek lagi mengobrol lelaki tampan yang katanya membintangi dorama _comedy romance_ yang lagi populer. Yang berperan menjadi cowok dingin yang bernama Shin Kirie . Hmmm, gue tahu dia siapa. Dia, gue akui lumayan tampan, dan _cute_. Dia juga menjiwai perannya menjadi cowok dingin. Kalau gak salah namanya Sasuke Akasuna deh. Kalau gak salah ya.

Setelah gue mengetuk pintu, terdengar sahutan nenek yang menyuruhgue masuk. Setelah gue masuk, gue bisa lihat wajah awet mudanya nenekgue. Jangan salah, nenek gue itu berusia enam puluh tahun lho! Jadi, seperti kata kutipan yang akhirakhir ini gue dengar: Liat orang jangan dari _cover_nya!

Gue juga bisa lihat cowok yang berperan jadi Shin Kirie itu, walaupun dari belakang dan hanya kelihatan bagian belakang rambutnya saja.

"Kenapa nenek memanggilku?" Ujargue berbasa-basi, dan duduk di sebelah lelaki yang berperan menjadi Shin itu.

"Ah, kau tahu berita tentang Karin Uzumaki yang kecelakaan saat syuting Love Me season ke dua sedang berlangsung, tidak?"

"Oh. Tadi aku sempat melihat beritanya saat aku sedang bersama Ino dan Hinata. Lalu apa hubungannya denganku, nek?"

"Sayang sekali, Uzumaki tidak bisa melanjutkan syuting itu. Tapi sepertinya penggemar Love Me tetap mengharapkan adanya season ke duanya. Jadi, akhirnya mereka memintamu untuk menggantikan Karin Uzumaki. Kau bisa melakukannya tidak? Nenek tidak bisa memaksamu, kau tahu kan. Terus juga, tanggal tayangnya tinggal sebentar lagi. "Gak bisa memaksague dia bilang? Lalu siapa yang memaksague ke jurang kehidupan penuh sandiwara ini, nek?

"Jadi, aku berperan menjadi Naomi Ahira di season ke dua? Kenapa gak bisa di undur saja tanggal tayangnya? Dan menunggu Uzumak sembuh total. Aku sih mau-mau saja." Bohong. Jujur gue gak mau. Gue yakin, kalau gue ikut dorama ini. Gue gak ada waktu luang buat bermain dengan Ino dan Hinata lagi. Hari ini aja, jadwal gue cuman pemotretan, tapi gue tetap datang terlambat buat bertemu Ino dan Hinata. Tapi ya udahlah, gue harus tetap mau gak mau jadi **boneka** nenek lagi.

"Sayang sekali, nyonya Tsunade, dan nona Sakura. Uzumaki mengundurkan dirinya menjadi Naomi Ahira. Saya sebagai lawan mainnya pun tidak mengerti. Ah, saya belum memperkenalkan diri saya. Saya, Sasuke Akasuna. Senang berjumpa dengan _Aktris_ sepopuler anda." Balas pemuda Akasuna itu cepat, sambil tersenyum tipis ke arahgue.

"Baiklah, jika seperti itu. Semoga saya bisa berperan dengan baik menjadi Naomi Ahira, ya. Dan senang berjumpa dengan _aktor_ tampan seperti anda juga." Balasgue sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, jika anda butuh bantuan anda bisa menghubungi saya kapanpun. Ohya, jika bisa. Besok kita akan memulai kembali proses syuting yang tertunda. Dan sekali lagi, senang bertemu anda, nona Sakura Haruno." Jawabnya sambil menyerahkan tangan kanannya untuk berniat berjabat tangan dengangue.

"Okay, saya bisa atur itu semua. Dan senang bertemu dengan anda juga, tuan Sasuke Akasuna." Jawabgue sambil tersenyum tipis sambil berjabat tangan dengannya. Tapi, gue ngerasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya. Kayak ada yang di sembunyiin, gitu.

"Dan biar nenek yang atur semua jadwal dan hal ini semua, Sakura. Kau besok tinggal ke tempat syuting dengan Kakashi. Kakashi sudah tahu letak syutingnya." Titah nenek cepat sambil melihat dokumen yang menurutgue asing banget.

"Baiklah, nenek."

Bisa di bilang itulah awal pertemuan gue dengan aktor pendatang baru yang tampan bernama Sasuke Akasuna. Dia tampan, cute, dan jujur aja ya menurutgue dia itu misterius. Dan gue dengar selama ini dia pernah tinggal di _Canada_ seorang diri, benar-benar cowok mandiri. Dan selama yang ini gue dengar dia juga bisa nge-_dance_. Dan katanya juga orangtuanya sudah meninggal, dan mempunyai seorang kakak lelaki yang namanya di rahasiakan. Dan sekarang dia tinggal dengan orangtua angkat. Kenapa gue tahu itu semua? Karena temen sekolah gue ratarata fans dia semua! Oh _god_. Bagaimana jika mereka tahu bahwa gadis yang hanya menonjol karena kecerdasaannya di sekolah ini bermain aktingdengan idola mereka? Pasti mereka tidak percaya!

Dan gue berharap juga, semoga sesibuk apapun gue syuting Love Me, gue masih bisa bermain lagi dengan ke dua sohib yang gue sayangi itu. **Semoga aja ya**.

* * *

Saat lagi santainya mengulang lagi untuk menonton dorama Itazura na kiss yang love in Tokyo, gue yang lagi isengiseng buka twitter di kejutkan dengan seorang kenalan gue di Savers yang mempunyai username twitter tiansenou , DIA BIKIN NOVEL! GUE KAGET. GILE, GUE KETINGGALAN JAUH BANGET. Okay.

Akhirnya setelah spikspik-an dengannya gue pun iseng-iseng buka arsip lama. Masih inget fict Aktris and Aktor karya Yamada Emi, atau Emiliyyy, atau Uchiwa Sakura Chku? Itu gueee. Tapi sangat di sayangkan gue lupa passwordnya. Yaudin, gue bikin baru. Dengan nama gue aje. Hehe

Oye, sumpeh. Gue udah lama banget gak ke Ffn. So, mohon dukungannya dan beri keritik ke gue ye. Gapapa nge-flame juge. Gue tau, ini bahasanya ambruradul sumpeh. Oh, ya. Ada yang nyadar gak kalau dorama yang gue maksud di atas itu merupakan dorama Itazura na kiss? Hehe Gue lagi gila sih sama Yuki Furukawa jadi maaf aja haha

**Okay, singkat cerita. Rnr, please?**


End file.
